bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobu Oshino
Shinobu Oshino (忍野 忍, Oshino Shinobu) is a mysterious vampire girl who acts as Meme Oshino's companion in the ruins of Eikou Cram School. Later in the series, she resides in Koyomi Araragi's shadow during the day. She was formerly a princess named Acerola from a royal bloodline who turned into a powerful vampire named Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade (キスショット・アセロラオリオン・ハートアンダーブレード), but now takes the form of an eight-year-old girl with another new name after losing most of her powers. She refers to herself using "washi" (ワシ), which is often used in fictional settings to represent characters of old age. She is the titular protagonist of two arcs: Shinobu Time and Shinobu Mail. Appearance Shinobu is a young female with yellow eyes, pointy ears, sharp fangs, and long blond hair whose ends curl outward at the end. During the course of the series, she takes on several changes in appearance depending on how much of her vampire powers she possesses. Through most of the series, she assumes a younger form as an 8 year old. She wears a loose dress and a pair of sandals, with an aviator cap as an accessory in Bakemonogatari. As demonstrated in Nisemonogatari, she can suck blood to become older; she appears as a girl in her adolescent years, tying her hair into a ponytail and wearing a black camisole inside a purple jacket, a black skirt and black hosiery. In Kizumonogatari, obtaining her stolen body parts causes her to age. Her true form as Kiss-Shot depicts a woman in her 30's wearing a large, red and black dress. Shinobu profile.jpg|Shinobu in Bakemonogatari. Episode._11_Tsukihi_Phoenix,_Part_4_Shinobu_Oshino_3.jpg|Shinobu's appearance as a teenager in Nisemonogatari. 78-0-c56f1fcdcbcf96e67e5f20a4810ccb2e.jpg|Adult Kiss shot in Kizumonogatari. Kizumonogatari_Screencap.png|Child Kiss shot in Kizumonogatari. preteen kissshot.png|Preteen Kiss shot in Kizumonogatari. teen kissshot.png|Teen aged Kiss shot in Kizumonogatari. Personality After losing most of her vampire powers, Shinobu falls into a long period of stupor. She is frequently seen in Oshino's place with her hands tucking her knees in, her face always in an emotionless state; she often spends most of the day in one spot, doing mostly nothing. Shinobu also does not talk to anyone, but she is familiar with Koyomi Araragi and Oshino, and she would follow requests from either of them without hesitation. Later she reverts back to her brighter personality after "reconciling" with Koyomi. She is rather talkative, and often asserts her superiority through her archaic speech. She mostly plays with Koyomi's tendency to act as the follower between the two. During sometime after Koyomi Vamp, she appears to find a liking to donuts and they become her obsession. Past Shinobu's past from before she became a vampire is revealed in "Princess Beauty" (うつくし姫 Utsukushihime?), published in Anime Monogatari Series Heroine Book #3: Shinobu (アニメ＜物語＞シリーズヒロイン本　其ノ參　忍野忍''Anime Monogatari Shirīzu Hiroin Bon Sono San Oshino Shinobu''?)"アニメ＜物語＞シリーズヒロイン本　其ノ貮　八九寺真宵" [Anime Monogatari Series Heroine Book #2: Mayoi ](in Japanese). Kodansha. Retrieved August 7, 2014. Shinobu was the only daughter of a noble family in an unspecified kingdom. Her beauty was famous throughout the entire kingdom. Countless people would line up outside her palace everyday just to see her. Anyone who sees her for the first time is shocked that her beauty exceeds any expectations, and they would bring her countless gifts everyday. Despite everyone's love for her, Shinobu was never happy, and she never smiled. She wished people would see what's inside her, instead of just her exterior. One day an elderly witch came to grant her wish. The witch turned her physical appearance invisible, and people could only see her inside. However, her interior turned out to be far more beautiful than her exterior. Her inner beauty manifested itself as a bright light that enveloped the entire kingdom. After seeing her inner beauty, her father felt extreme guilt for not being able to understand her and see her true self, and killed himself out of this guilt. Her mother was so satisfied by giving birth to such a perfect child, that she felt she had nothing left to do in this world. Thus, she also committed suicide. People were so astounded by her pure heart that instead of giving her material gifts they gave her their most valuable possessions: their lives. If they had things more important to them than their lives, they would give her those instead. (e.g. a musician gave her his ears, a poet gave her his tongue, a sculptor gave her his eyes, and some gave her their children's lives, their grandchildren's lives, etc.). Corpses of those who committed suicide for Shinobu piled up outside her palace. Before long, the pile of corpses grew higher than the palace. Shinobu was devastated at the result. The witch couldn't turn Shinobu back because she gave Shinobu her knowledge-filled head (the witch beheaded herself). However, Shinobu's tear was able to revive the witch for a small moment, and the witch told her to go on a journey. The witch told her to avoid people, and to never stay in one place for too long. Otherwise, people will get drawn to her heart, and start taking their own lives again. Shinobu became a vampire some time after. No one was able to save her after this experience until 600 years later when she met Araragi. Plot ''Hitagi Crab'' During Hitagi Crab, Shinobu spends most of her time inside Eikou Cram School, sitting still on one corner. At this stage, Oshino seems to have gotten used to this sight in his hideout. ''Suruga Monkey'' To prepare Koyomi for his fight against the Rainy Devil, Shinobu sucks some of Koyomi's blood upon Oshino's request, allowing him to make use of his vampire powers within a limited period of time. Her contribution barely helped Koyomi in subduing the Rainy Devil, but it was enough for him to survive for the entire ordeal before Hitagi Senjougahara's intervention. ''Tsubasa Cat'' Ever since Tsubasa Cat where she starts living in Koyomi's shadow, she no longer needs to suck his blood on a regular basis in order to stay alive. She forms a physical connection with Koyomi where they can feel each others' emotions and senses. She doesn't openly talk to anyone until Karen Bee. ''Koyomi Vamp'' After the events at the end of Koyomi Vamp, she was left in a weakened condition with no powers or traces of her original personality, and therefore had to abandon her "Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade" (キスショット・アセロラオリオン・ハートアンダーブレード) name. She was named Shinobu by Meme at the beginning of Hitagi Crab, suggesting her kanji name Shinobu (忍), having "heart" (心) under "blade" (刃), matches with her original personality. ''Karen Bee'' During Koyomi's predicament with his sister Karen Araragi's condition, Shinobu talks to him for the first time; she appears a bit different as well, as her hair now reaches up to her back and she now shows a brighter personality than before. Although she admits that she does not like him, Shinobu agrees to reconcile with Koyomi; she also helps out in curing Karen's oddity-induced fever. The next day, Shinobu helps out in tracking down Karen, who after recovering left the house in an attempt to get back on her defeat against Deishuu Kaiki. ''Tsukihi Phoenix'' In Tsukihi Phoenix ''Shinobu asked Koyomi to take her to Mister Donuts for the 100 yen sale. Koyomi agrees as he wants Shinobu to tell him about Ononoki Yotsugi and Yozuru Kagenui. She does, and Koyomi learns about Yotsugi, but Shinobu refuses to share information about Yozuru, stating she is "not going to share information about a respectable person" and tells him to ask Kaiki. Later after powering up into a similar form of her former self she helps Koyomi fight for his sister by fighting Yotsugi. She also learns Tsukihi Araragi's the "tsuki" part of Tsukihi's name, as it means moon and she likes the moon, the sun is her enemy. ''Tsubasa Family During the Golden Week following Koyomi's encounter with Shinobu, she continues to stay inside the abandoned Eikou Cram School Building, where she appears to have developed a more childlike personality and physical appearance, reminiscent of an eight-year-old. In one visit, Koyomi brought some donuts for Oshino, and they ended up in Shinobu's hands after she stubbornly demanded some. This was the event that triggered Shinobu's intense like for donuts. Koyomi later pleaded for Shinobu to lend him the Kokorowatari for him to use against Tsubasa Hanekawa in an attempt to separate the sawarineko that is currently in her body from Tsubasa herself. Shinobu gave him the sword after days of Koyomi's incessant pleas to her, but she ends up using the oddity killer herself when Koyomi exposes his incapability of using the sword properly. After swallowing the sword whole and biting Tsubasa, the sawarineko which became Tsubasa's alternate identity Black Hanekawa was suppressed. ''Mayoi Jiangshi'' In Mayoi Jiangshi, in the alternate timeline, Shinobu went berserk when Koyomi was killed by Black Hanekawa so she swore to destroy the world and created the Jiangshi that has been swarming the town. It seems that she truly cares about Koyomi and when she saw Koyomi was alive in the alternate timeline, she started weeping blood. Koyomi states that he will die with Shinobu when the day comes. ''Nadeko Medusa'' It seems that she does not like Nadeko Sengoku very much. When she slept over in Nadeko Medusa, Shinobu manages to prevent Nadeko and Koyomi from sleeping on the same bed, in which Shinobu tells Nadeko that she's lucky that she's cute enough to be able to stir up protective feelings from Koyomi. Catchphrases / Running Gags * "Panaino!" Trivia *Shinobu always labels herself as around 500 years old; her actual age is 598. *In the first trailer of the Kizumonogatari movie, the name of the voice actor who will play as Shinobu is shown only as "××××". Although Shinobu's voice actress in the Bakemonogatari drama CD is Aya Hirano, Maaya Sakamoto took the role of Shinobu in the Nisemonogatari anime series.CV reference *Her current voice actress, Maaya Sakamoto, refuses to sing character songs. The is why Shinobu Time and Shinobu Mail have unique themes with opera style singing. Appears In * Bakemonogatari * Kizumonogatari * Nisemonogatari * Nekomonogatari * Kabukimonogatari * Otorimonogatari * Onimonogatari * Tsukimonogatari * Owarimonogatari * Koyomimonogatari * Wazamonogatari Gallery Bakemonogatari ost 2 cover.jpg|Official art. shinobuoooooooooooo.png ppg shinobu.png|A Powerpuff Girl Shinobu, for some reason tumblr_n4guqbYjFN1txc8l9o1_500.gif VTvCpb8.jpg|Kiss shot in Kabukimonogatari Shinobu_Tsukimonogatari.png|Shinobu in Tsukimonogatari. 6hirlXm.jpg|Shinobu in Owarimonogatari. tumblr_o3ll5yY1nC1r2r59eo1_1280.jpg|Shinobu in a school uniform in Koyomimonogatari. tumblr_o0npqtiHaj1r2r59eo3_1280.jpg|Young Kiss shot in the Kizumonogatari films. CchRUqMWIAAaJZH.jpg 16785723.gif unnamed.jpg preteen kiss shot.png|Preteen Kiss shot in the second ''Kizumonogatari' film. ogp.png|Promotional Art for the first Kizumonogatari film bg_keyvisual.jpg kizu22.jpg|Promotional poster for the second Kizmonogatari film 1GSDeGl.jpg References Navigation es:Shinobu Oshino Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Oddities